


A Railway Affair

by bellagill92



Series: Our World [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 1 - Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jerza Love Fest 2014, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagill92/pseuds/bellagill92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Jellal, the whole matter had been caused by them getting caught in a freak summer shower that had drenched Bouvardia Town. Jerza Love Fest 2014 - Day 1: Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Railway Affair

**Author's Note:**

> First official day of the Jerza Love Fest. Today's prompt is 'Desire', so there you have my version of it. Also M-rated! 
> 
> Pregnant/Hormonal!Erza alert!

**September x793**

Unbeknownst to Jellal, the whole matter had been caused by them getting caught in a freak summer shower that had drenched Bouvardia Town.

They'd been on the way to the train station after a job in a nearby village right on border with the neighboring country Seven when it had happened. Even though Erza was already almost five months into pregnancy, she wasn't quite ready to put her feet up just yet, so she often joined either Jellal or her team on jobs, albeit only the ones with the least amount of danger.

Such had been the case with the one they had finished a few days before, solely about fixing the tiny village's issue with isolation after a landslide had buried their main access to most neighboring settlements months before. The local authorities had been dragging their feet about fixing it, so the desperate villagers had resorted to hiring mages to fix it out of pocket. So, while Jellal had been in charge of using what little Earth magic he knew to unearth the road, it had been up to Erza to 'convince' the local authorities to promptly fix the damages to it. Suffice to say, the sight of an angry pregnant woman with a nationwide fame for violence taking an issue with their job had been enough for them to send a construction crew not five hours after the road had been dug up. All in a day's work.

After spending the night at the village, they had made their way to Bouvardia, where the nearest train stop was located, and even managed to catch a few hours of sightseeing since the train to Magnolia wasn't leaving until the evening.

The rain had, thankfully, only caught them by surprise after dinner but, because they had been cutting it close to the train's departure time and still needed to get the tickets, they'd had no choice but to walk through the rain until they'd reached the station. Unfortunately, Erza's always-prepared stance, enforced by carrying just about everything in her requip space, had been challenged by a case of 'pregnancy brain' that often caused her to forget packing underwear these days, let alone umbrellas… Thankfully, she did have a raincoat on her that she'd never put away from the previous winter and, although rather ill-fitting due to her newfound expanded midrift, it did keep her from getting as drenched as Jellal had by only holding his overnight bag over his head.

By the time they got to the station, he was dripping wet from head to toe and in desperate need of a change of clothes.

"Hey, would you mind getting us the tickets while I go change into something drier?" he asked Erza, only to find her with her eyes fixed on his chest, her expression showing she hadn't been paying attention to his words at all. He sighed… boy, was she suffering from pregnancy brain that day. "Erza," he called again, shaking her shoulder softly to get her attention. It worked and she looked at him as if he was a marble statue that had just gained life and started speaking. "Tickets? Could you go get them while I change?"

"Oh," she said, seemingly just regaining her footing. "Yes, of course."

He chuckled, mildly amused by her behavior. "Alright. I'll meet you by the ticket office in a little while."

And, with that, he retreated to the nearest restroom, only to return, hair still a bit damp, about ten minutes later with little more than five spare to make it to the train. She was standing by the ticket office, still wearing the ill-fitting raincoat and looking once again completely absent-minded, one hand resting on her bump. He wondered what was going through her mind and if she had even gotten the tickets as agreed.

"Hey," he said, approaching her. She looked at him and her eyes were dark.  _Really_ dark, because her pupils were massively dilated. Was there something wrong with her? He was starting to get the feeling that her strange behavior wasn't just about 'pregnancy brain'. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," she replied immediately, handing him the tickets. "Let's go." And so, she was off to the train.

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden hurry but followed her anyway. Upon glancing at the ticket to see if everything was correct with it, he was surprised to notice that she had gotten them a sleeping cabin. It  _was_ , technically, an overnight train with sleeping cabins but Magnolia was only five hours away. Still, he didn't question her choice too much because Porlyusica  _had_ warned them that, with all the changes in her body due to pregnancy, back pain could be an issue. Erza never did complain but he had noticed her shifting more often than usual while sitting lately. Maybe she thought she'd be more comfortable lying down.

" _Jellal! Hurry!_ " he heard her calling from several yards ahead. Mavis, what was she in such a hurry for all of a sudden? For someone in her state, she still moved terribly fast.

He cut the distance quickly and, upon entering the sleeping carriage, handed their tickets to the conductor, who led them to their cabin. It was a tiny space, consisting of a narrow aisle with a window over a washbasin at the end of it and two twin beds, one bunked above the other. A little claustrophobic but it would do.

He'd barely had the chance to place his overnight bag on the shelf above the tiny window when he heard the door being locked behind him. Without a warning, Erza accosted him, making him turn around, and pushed him right against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

It came out of nowhere, really, and as pleasant as it was, he couldn't help but push her away after a few seconds, not having had the time to pace his breath in preparation, therefore nearly choking. "Erza, what on Earthland?"

"Get naked already!" she demanded, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pushing it up and over his head.

"Wha…?" But he was unable to finish the sentence, what with her tongue being aggressively thrust into his mouth again. Now, he wasn't going to complain about that, his adoration for her leaving him always open to displays of affection, but he couldn't help being confused. She'd been just so… aloof before. Had it all been about desire? The staring, the dilated pupils… Dear Mavis, had she gotten them that sleeping cabin just to get into his pants?!

Questions aside, instincts took over as he rested one hand on the side of her neck and another on the small of her back…  _only to find there wasn't a stitch of clothing under his hand!_  Again, he had to push her away, only to discover that no, she wasn't completely naked already… only down to her underwear. Still, he couldn't help feeling like things were moving a tad too fast.

She glared at him. "Jellal! What are you doing?!"

"I… I'm trying to understand what is going on. What brought this on?!"

"Is a reason really required for me to want my future husband and father of my child naked and willing?" she questioned, looking dissatisfied.

"Well,  _no_ , but it's just… so sudden," he mumbled. "I'm confused."

She looked away. "I blame the wet t-shirt," she informed him, seemingly embarrassed by the reason. All that translucent fabric clinging to his chest… those marble-sculpted abs… She'd wanted to jump him right there and then in the middle of the crowded train station. It had taken a tremendous amount of restraint to stop her and the raging hormones turning her brain into mush. But now… now it was just the two of them. "Now will you please acknowledge the fact that you are extremely overdressed at the moment and correct it? This cabin didn't come cheap, so we ought to put it to good use."

She didn't need to say that twice. That time, he was the one to press his lips to hers, cupping her face as she fiddled with his belt and pushed his pants down his hips. As he tried to step out of them, the train gave a lurch, starting its motion out of the platform, and Jellal only just managed to hold onto the bunk's ladder to keep himself from falling, Erza doing the same with the side of the top bunk.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

She nodded. "It was just a little lurch."

A little lurch that had nearly knocked her, and by extension the baby, over. He sighed. "Maybe this is not very safe with the baby and everything. I mean, it  _is_  a vehicle in motion…"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. It will be perfectly fine as soon as we lay down." And she did just that, stretching herself on the bottom bunk

"But will we really fit together in one of those tiny berths? Not that I'm saying you're too big!" he quickly amended when he got an angry look from her. She wasn't… not really… not yet, anyway, although the bump was already hard to hide. "These beds are just really, really narr…"

He ceased speaking when she, very deliberately, manually unhooked her bra and removed it oh-so-slowly, knowing he had a particular weakness to her breasts. It would, no-doubt, have him speechless on sight. She made the bra disappear when it was just hanging from her hand and then grabbed his arm, pulling it closer and placing it right on top of one of her mounds. If anyone walked in right at that moment, they would think he was touching a female breast for the first time in his life, judging by the expression, never mind the woman in question had been carrying his child for more than a third of a year

"… you were saying?" she asked.

He gulped, unable to recall his argument while that soft, wonderful mound was safely secured in his hand. "Can't remember…" he told her before crushing her lips with his own. He would have bent the laws of the universe to fit into that bed if he had to. Thankfully, he didn't need it – it was a narrow fit indeed, with him having to lie sideways as she squeezed herself against the wall, but he managed it.

They kissed each other hungrily for over a minute before he started to move downwards, brushing softly on her jaw, nibbling playfully on her ear, sucking lovingly on the already-mapped erogenous spot of her neck, all while one of his hands sinfully played with one of her engorged breasts.

"Mmm… more," she requested and he was only too quick to oblige, moving even further down and capturing her other neglected nipple into his mouth.

She let out a loud moan of satisfaction, so,  _so_ sensitive were her breasts these days. All it took was gentle brushes and kisses for her to react by moaning and hissing. He would have asked if she was okay at that point, weren't it for the fact that last time around she had threatened him with bodily harm if he kept asking after her wellbeing at every little sound.

"More, Jellal," she demanded.

Like the good boy he was, he obeyed, allowing his hand to travel farther and farther south, going under her panties and reaching for the sensitive bud right above her entrance. She moaned appreciatively when he pressed it and tilted her head back when his fingers moved further down and inwards, all while his mouth kept paying attention to her tender breasts.

"Oh, god… don't stop," she begged between moans.

He didn't plan to. He could honestly do that all day just for her reactions. Every moan, every groan, every hiss went straight down to his groin. It wasn't like she was usually hard to please but these days, with all those hormones running through her veins, she was just putty in his hands. And he loved few things more than to please her that way.

Her breath quickened and she arched her back off the mattress with a strangled cry, raising her arms up and gripping the pillow as she found release with his hands and lips alone. He removed his mouth from her breast and moved it up to her neck, letting her roll it all out as he made a slow path up of kisses all the way up to her lips. She kissed him back lazily, cupping his face with one hand and using the other to pull on the waistband of his boxers as he moved to lay above her, mindful not to crush her.

"Now," she said between kisses. "I want you."

He was nothing if not compliant, fully removing the offending underwear before resting between her thighs. Her panties, he came to notice, were long gone, which made it all so much easier.

She was moist and ready when he rubbed up against her entrance. Warm and welcoming when he slipped in, enticing a gasp from her throat. He lay his forehead on hers and their eyes met for a moment before he started moving… deep, slow thrusts that showed no rush to reach their peak.

He rested one arm by her head, bracing himself on the elbow so he wouldn't press too hard her expanding form, and ran his free hand down one of her impossibly long legs. Silently, she bent them at the knee and wrapped them around his waist, not only deepening the angle but also bringing his whole body closer to hers. Lifting her arms up from where her hands had been gripping the sheets, she cupped his face and kissed him hard, so, so hard, tongues dancing together as he thrust oh-so-lazily.

They only broke apart when their air started running dangerously low and, when they did, he returned his attention to the curve of her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin while taking in the smell that was just so… her.

"Jellal…" he heard her saying in a whisper.

"Hmm," he mumbled against her skin.

"You…" she paused, gasping at a particularly intense thrust and unlacing her legs from around his back "… you've been doing all the work… when I was the one who coaxed you into this."

"'t's okay," he said, continuing his ministrations. "I don't… mind."

"It doesn't seem fair to you," she argued. And before he knew it, she'd flipped both of them around and he was the one lying flat on the thin mattress as she firmly straddled him. Reaching down, she placed a kiss on his lips. "You know how I feel about fairness."

And, with that, she started to move so, so deliciously above him, supporting herself with her hands on his chest.

It was so good he barely had the presence of mind to speak. "Careful with the top…"

_Thump._ "Ouch!" she hissed, reaching up with one arm to rub the sore back of her head.

"… bunk. Erza, this is not very safe. Maybe we should…  _Holy mother,_ " he hissed as she surprised him with some sort of powerful move with her hips that nearly made him lose his mind.

"Shush. I know what I'm doing," she told him, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips and making a point of remaining bent down enough so the top bunk would be at a considerable distance. Even if he wanted to complain, he didn't have the ability to do it anymore – not with what she was doing to him.

She was Erza to him. Just Erza who'd become Erza Scarlet by his own doing. She'd always been that same Erza in his mind, no matter how different she now was from that little girl who'd cried in fear at the thought of a rebellion, no matter how many epithets she was granted. But it was in moments like that one, when she swung mindlessly above him completely in control that he could fully see where her nicknames came from: Titania; the Fairy Queen; the Warrior; the Goddess… She truly was – with that red hair he could never forget, her body marred by scars and her passion unlike any other's – the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And she was his in body and soul, now more than ever with their child growing within her.

He truly didn't deserve any of it. And he truly could not care less.

She moved incessantly, now much faster than he had when he was the one on top. It didn't surprise him because she was an impatient little thing and he could already feel her tightening, one more time rolling on the edge. Her nails, thankfully trim rather than sharp, dug into his chest and she let delicious little sounds out of her mouth. He could have reached his peak alone on the sight of her losing her mind above him – he really could.

Suddenly, her arms slipped away from his chest and down to the bed and she leaned forward, hungry for his kiss as she met her peak. He kept thrusting beneath her a little longer before starting to slow down as he reached his own bone-shattering, mind-blowing release.

Afterwards, he had only the presence of mind to roll them sideways so she wouldn't flatten the baby while collapsed on top of him. Then, he just lay there, mindlessly rubbing one hand up and down her back as she fought to catch her breath, same as him. Both of them were very, very limp, almost like they were made of jelly, so deep ran the lack of tension.

"Mmm… cold," she mumbled against the pillow.

He placed a kiss at the top of her head and made what at the moment felt like a inhume amount of effort to get up and steal the covers from the top bunk since they'd been laying atop the bottom ones and he didn't want to make Erza get up. He spread them over her bare body and reclaimed his spot by her side also under them.

The berth really was ridiculously narrow, and the only position he could muster was his previous one, laying sideways facing her, which he guessed wasn't too bad, given the closeness. She opened her eyes when he went back to stroking his back and gave him a smile.

"We ought to take overnight trains more often," she said in raspy voice. "These sleeping cabins are worth every jewel."

He chuckled. "I thought you said they were expensive."

"They have fifty percent discounts for pregnant women," she replied, rubbing her bump as she felt soft flutters inside. "But even if they didn't, no amount of money can pay for the chance to scratch something off your naughty bucket list."

"Oh, this made it into the list?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "You'll have to show it to me sometime."

"I'd rather surprise you," she informed him before letting out a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

She nodded. "A little."

"You can nod off for a while," he told her. "We've still got hours before we get to Magnolia."

She sighed. "I think I may have to take you up on that," she declared. The baby's presence seemed to drain her energy much faster than usual. "Goodnight."

He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Scarlet."

* * *

It was the intercom that woke up Jellal a few hours later, only to accidentally roll down onto the floor, having been lying too close to the edge of the mattress, courtesy of Erza's nightly conquering tendencies.

He groaned down on the hard floor, only registering the announcement as it was being repeated.

"…  _final destination, Hargeon, will be reached in thirty minutes. Please prepare to vacate the premises."_

He blinked. Wait, what?

"Erza?" he called, still on the floor.

" _Hmm…"_  came the sleepy reply from the berth.

"Weren't we travelling southward?"

" _Mmhmm_ ," his bleary fiancée mumbled in confirmation. She managed to drag herself across the mattress until her head was poking from the edge of it, looking down. "Why are you on the floor?"

He ignored the question, knowing she'd take issue if he even hinted that it was her fault he'd fallen off the bed. "So, if we're travelling south, shouldn't Hargeon come two hours  _after_  Magnolia?"

They were silent for a moment, looking at one another with wide eyes.

"What are the odds we will be able to sneak out without them noticing we are still here and giving us a fine?" she asked

"Could go either way," he replied.

She sighed. "Well, then you should get back onto the bed. We might as well just make these remaining thirty minutes worth the money."

He nodded. It seemed like a reasonable idea.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Wednesday for 'Caught in the Act'-ish!


End file.
